


Rainbowish

by larreeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Harry, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, also it's rewritten, i didn't like it the first time i wrote it so i decided to take it down and write it again, tbh just trying to get lil bit of happiness, they're so cute????like you get sad because they're SO cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larreeds/pseuds/larreeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A guy shouts, looking at the sky and they hear, “Almost!”</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis laughs over Harry’s mouth. “We almost lost it.”</i><br/>
</p><p> <i>He engages into Louis’ arms, gently laying his head on his boyfriend.</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry can feel the last rays of sun beating against his dark glasses, and how the wind surrounds the clouds leaving room to extraordinary events. Different atmospheres are also part of what he feels. The noise of the birds, and the rocks slipping off the mountains. Even the small ladybug that is on Louis’ pants.</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s more about what you feel,” Harry says, “than what I can see.”</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>“I can try to explain it to you,” he says, rubbing his hands together.</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>“I want the credits when you become a famous composer or writer,” Harry says, smiling and Louis nods playfully, biting his lower lip.</i><br/>
</p><p>or: Harry is blind and Louis explains a sunset to him for the first time.<br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbowish

**Author's Note:**

> so as i said, this is a rewritten story and you could possibly have already read it! i didn't like it so i changed some things but the main things are still the same! also thank you so so so so much to rbbarmy on tumblr for beta-ing it for me, a cutie! <3 and i hope you like it! it's made from WORLDLWT's prompt on twitter: "AU where Louis is blind and Harry explains a sunset to him for the first time."

_Everything is space, sound and wind._ Harry feels that, more than he should.

Reckless, Louis climbs the steps of Harry’s house, stumbling on his own feet. His hands quickly scrape the banister, giving him a burning sensation while sweat of excitation accumulates in the palm of his hand. Excited, that’s what he is.

Everyone asks him all the time how is it to date a blind person, how is to love someone that cannot really see him, and how is it to kiss the lips of someone that could never really appreciate everything he has? And it’s bullshit, really. Even after almost four years of dating, he still seems to be a fifteen year old around his boyfriend.

Harry knows _everything_ about Louis, even the things he never told.

As Louis goes up, he slows his pace, causing him to reach the place noiselessly. Louis is usually very loud, and Harry had already told him that his laugh is his favorite sound, but with Harry, he knows that he has to be at least a little bit calmer than he usually is.

Harry hears everything, even what is not happening yet. Louis knows that by the time he enters Harry’s room, he’s going to be waiting for him. As he always is.

Louis’ shoes meet the rug’s rough fabric leaning against the white wooden door.

He closes his fists and leads it to meet the door, giving small knocks. Unanswered, he gently pushes the ajar door.

Harry'a not waiting for him this time. He’s lying, embraced on a pillow, quietly sleeping. Without making much noise, he nears the tip of his nose to the boy’s cheeks, making him grunt complaining and release a brief smile.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Louis murmurs, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“It’s good to hear your voice.” Harry sighs, trying to open his eyes.

“Yours too,” he replies.

“Do you mind?” Louis asks getting closer to Harry’s bed.

Harry gives him space, resting his back on the blue wall, so he can tuck Louis into his arms.

Louis’ head rests on Harry’s chest while he softly touches Harry’s hips, embracing him with his hands as he feels Harry’s breath above his hair. The curly-haired boy feels Louis’ smile against his body, and closes his eyes in pleasure. He loves this so much. Moreover, that’s how they always do, they spend their days together.

They used to talk more about their days because Harry always knew when something happened, so he could never hide a thing from him. But Harry still can’t get on his head, making it impossible to discover thoughts. And to be honest, if Louis could discover some of Harry’s thoughts, even if he had to pay for that to happen, he would find a way to. They have always been next to each other, since first grade, when they properly met. Louis has always had the majority desire to explain the world to him.

Except, Harry knew everything much better than he would ever tell him.

Their hands knew each other’s very well, their fingers were familiar because they would hold hands even if it was not necessary, Louis likes to think that he guides Harry, like a compass guiding their ship.

Louis also likes to write single words to explain sometimes where they are, and what they’re doing, to make it marked. Descriptions, feelings, whatever it was. Louis wishes Harry could see the world from his eyes.

“Hey, baby,” Louis whispers. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to a place with me,” he suggests, looking up to Harry to see his reaction.  
Harry smiles in amusement, covering his face. “Another date? We go on dates all the time. You’re so silly, Lou.”

“You don’t like it?” he asks worried.

Harry nods, “I do.”

“Then I’m not stopping.” He smiles, rubbing his hand on Harry’s cheeks.

“We’re that couple. The one everyone avoids because we’re too sappy,” he says touching Louis’ arms, drawing a small heart on it.

“Talking about that.” He stands up, one hand placed on Harry’s back, trying to get him up too. “Are you going to have a date with me?”

“Well, where are we going?”

“Harold, this is not how this works. You can’t ruin a surprise. But we really have to go soon, because it’s a thing that if the world doesn’t cooperate,” he taps his watch, “we aren’t going anywhere, darling.”

Harry gets out of the bed, immediately knocking his fingers through the corners, looking for any shirt he had left hanging to take. When he taps one of them, he shows Louis, seeking for his approval. Louis strokes Harry’s leg, with his thumb with the intention of giving him ‘thumbs up’ and he understands, smiling.

“So,” he says with both hands on the collar of the shirt he’s wearing. “We’re going to make out under the stars, yes?”

Louis smiles, shaking his head. “Good enough, but no. Good try, though, we should make out under the stars!”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, almost feeling Louis gently kissing his lips, rambling his tongue after parting his lips. “We completely should.”

Harry doesn’t like his first choice of clothes, so he chooses another. Louis’ favorite. He knows it’s Louis’ favorite because it smells like him, it’s the one he was wearing on their first date. It’s a black stripes’ shirt.

While he’s trying to put it, he gets a bit lost. Louis approaches his body, pulling his arms to meet the sleeves and getting it down.

“There you are,” he jokes and gives him a small peck on the nose.

* * *

Even though he is looking through the car window, he can see how the place is gorgeous. It’s a well-known cliff in college, and many celebrations take place there. The cars are always next to a big telly that people like to watch movies on– well, it’s what most of underage people there say to their parents. The mountain is thick, filled with small bushes and leaves, surrounded by plants and flowers, and several cars parked around it.

Louis, whose fingers are intertwined with Harry’s, got static for a few minutes. He never told Harry what a sunset felt like; he is so excited for it.

Harry feels Louis’ fingers loosen his, slightly pushing his feet to open the door. He hears the wind against their car and asks, “Where are we?”

“You’ll understand,” he says.

He finds Harry’s door, and opens it for him, gently scrubbing the tips of Harry’s arm until their hands find each other again.

“Do you trust me?” Harry nods. “Put your foot here;” he holds one of Harry’s legs. He knows Harry doesn’t need all his attention, but he feels like he should give everything he has. Harry places it on top of the structure that covers the tire.

“Ok, now put your knee on the hood of the car and crawl back.” Harry nods, but his hands shake. “Don’t be afraid. I’m right here, holding your hand.”

Louis feels safe to go up once he knows Harry’s back is against the car glazing. He sits with his boyfriend, placing a hand on Harry’s waist, bringing them closer. Harry feels the fresh smell around him, and suddenly all the banal and romantic songs that his mother had told him that it would make sense one day, for the first time, does. Love is his favorite song.

Harry feels the clouds, and the wind, and the colours. Louis is so quiet, resting his head on his shoulder.

“We’re on a cliff,” Louis whispers, trying to draw it on Harry’s thigh.

“That one where everyone has sex and gets drunk?”

Harry feels Louis grinning.

“You stud,” he teases. “We’re not only making out under the stars, are we?”

“Naughty,” Louis calls out. “Silly, I brought you here to watch the sunset with me.”

Harry stops for a moment. “And how are we going to do it, love? Not sure if you noticed, but–”

“Twat,” he says in a playful tone. “I’m not that bad of a boyfriend, I noticed you can’t see.”

He loves when he’s the reason to Harry’s laughter, he loves its sound more and more every day.

“No, you’re not.” Harry searches for Louis’ face, caressing his nose with his fingertips. He brings his hand to touch Louis’ eyelids, placing a kiss there, feeling Louis’ eyelashes on his skin. “At all.”

He feels Louis’ lips against his cheek, getting down to the corner of his mouth. Harry parts his lips a little, waiting for Louis’ to wet his mouth. The boy wanders his tongue through Harry’s puffy mouth. Their mouths are soft, warmish shaped.

Harry walks with his finger up Louis’ spine, looking for his neck to approach them even closer if possible. When he finds it, he tightens the neck, spreading the yarns of his hair with the tips of his fingers.

Harry’s hand go down on Louis’ arm, finding his sensitive wrist and putting nicely Louis’ arms around his neck. Harry feels Louis’ hands grabbing his curls as his wet and warm tongue gets them both to heaven.

He’s not gonna lie, the lack of space between Louis and him, just the thought of the silence between them is as amazing as Louis’ voice against his ear. The way Louis kisses him every time is just from another world.

They’ve been kissing each other’s mouth since they had fourteen and sixteen years and although every kiss is in their way unique, there are few which are as good as anything else they do together. Some are as incredible as Louis’ presence to him.

A guy shouts, looking at the sky and they hear, “Almost!”

Louis laughs over Harry’s mouth. “We almost lost it.”

He engages into Louis’ arms, gently laying his head on his boyfriend.

Harry can feel the last rays of sun beating against his dark glasses, and how the wind surrounds the clouds leaving room to extraordinary events. Different atmospheres are also part of what he feels. The noise of the birds, and the rocks slipping off the mountains. Even the small ladybug that is on Louis’ pants.

“It’s more about what you feel,” Harry says, “than what I can see.”

“I can try to explain it to you,” he says, rubbing his hands together.

“I want the credits when you become a famous composer or writer,” Harry says, smiling and Louis nods playfully, biting his lower lip.

“The sun is there,” he starts. “It’s bringing all the colours together, it’s orange mixed with pink at first, making some kind of red. You remember fifth grade, Harry?”

“I do, yes.”

“I told you I liked your shoe’s lace,” he remembers. “They were red, you remember? I told you that I loved red.”

Harry’s eyes crinkle as he feels the nostalgia. Harry knew the story too well.

“You got all quiet, you remember? So cute. You told me you didn’t know which colour red was, I didn’t know how to explain that to you.”

Harry grins, “You told me it was just like my cheeks during winter. And then you cupped my face with your hands, and kissed one of them.”

“You were proper red after that.”

“I felt myself burn, and I didn’t even know what I was thinking, I wanted to get the hell outta there as fast as I could, but you held my arm and told me that I was red.”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “I remember that.”

“Never told you, but red is my favourite colour since then.”

“You’re a sap,” he jokes. But Harry really is a sap, so is Louis. Both of them are the friends you don’t want with you in the movies.

Harry feels the change of colours in the sky because the wind starts to move faster. It’s pink now, he hears someone talking.

“Pink is reddish,” Louis says. “A bit of red and white.”

“Yeah, I know white very well.” Louis doesn’t understand at first, and Harry feels his silence and heavy breath, so he continues. “It’s my pattern color.”

“How the hell didn’t I know that?” he says looking up to Harry. He brushes his hand against Harry’s glasses, taking it off. “I always thought blind people saw black.”

“Most people do,” he says as he shrugs.

Harry doesn’t put the glasses back. The sun begins to disappear among the clouds, covering the pink that were performed in the sky. Harry can’t tell exactly what is happening, because it’s all too much.

The orange wraps itself in yellow, softly merging with purple tangled in blue. It’s such a colourful show to watch.

“Orange,” Louis says pointing at the sky. It’s Harry’s happiness colour, he thinks of orange when something goes wrong, even if he doesn’t know what colour it is. “Prom,” he continues.

“What about prom?”

“Sophomore prom,” he says, biting his tongue. “I took you as my date, despite the fact that I lied about your age so you could be there.”

“I remember, you said I was fifteen, about to be sixteen.”

“Yeah, I did,” he laughs. “Best decision of my life.”

Louis gently stokes Harry’s cheek, reaching Harry’s forehead to place a kiss on it. “I put the king crown on your head, and told to everyone that I liked you.”

“I remember it,” Harry says picturing the moment. “You held my hands and started to walk around without telling me where we were going and you also told me not to bring my stick because you wanted to guide me.”

“You’re my ship,” he whispers.

“I heard the claps for you, and then you took us to the stage. Everyone was a bit confused, and I was hella scared. I think you noticed, because you held my hand harder.”

“I knew it, yes,” he says proudly. He knows everything about Harry, even his little things.

“I could feel everyone looking at me, but you. You were the only one that was keeping me still at the time, but I couldn’t feel your eyes on me and if our hands weren’t tied up, I would totally have thought that you left the stage.”

“I couldn’t look at you. I was so scared of looking at you, and feeling that you didn’t feel the same I did.”

“I’ve always had,” he tells, kissing Louis’ arm.

“Everyone clapped so hard, and we were still on the stage. You said something about not getting mad at you, and then I freaked out. I really did, until your fingers found my waist, and moved us to the centre of the stage.”

“I nearly died,” Louis says. “I didn’t even know what I was doing.”

“You did a very good job, indeed.” He sweetly kissed Louis’ shoulder. “Everyone should have been so jealous of me.”

He didn’t. He almost tripped over Harry’s feet and destroyed the party.

“You kissed my cheek,” he says rubbing his hands over it. It still feels like it. “I was really frozen after that, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do.”

Louis laughs, “and then I put the crown on you.”

“ _‘If I’m a king, I guess that makes you one too’"_ , he impersonates Louis’ voice. “Everything felt unreal. And then you kissed me.”

“I felt your eyes closed even if I couldn’t see it,” Louis says. “It was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“It was my first kiss,” Harry tells Louis. He never did.

Louis’ eyes close for a few seconds, trying to remember the first time they danced their slow dance. Harry was still a little shorter than him, with his chin propped on his shoulder. He liked to sing the lyrics of the background song, _You’re So Beautiful_. Louis led their steps; he was waiting for it since he watched _A Cinderella Story_.

He moved his arms, gripping Harry’s waist as their bodies harmonized, glued together, with almost no space for air to pass between them.

“Orange feels like this?” Harry asks, his fingers making small circles on Louis’ knee. “Happiness.”

“Orange and yellow are happy colours, you know. Just like the crown and the stars we’re going to make out under.”

When he looks again, the sky is changed. The orange and yellow aren’t taking place anymore, and now it’s filled with different shades of purple, blue and indigo. The sun is setting between two mountains, almost being replaced by darkness and stars, and the moon is already in sight at the top. People who were jumping off the cliff to swim before, are now dressed or covered in towels, sitting to watch the sunset.

“I can feel everyone’s happiness around me,” Harry says.

“It’s so pretty, Harry, so purple and blue. I wish you could see this.”

“I feel this very well, don’t worry,” he kisses Louis’ hand. “But lucky me, I have you to explain that to me, don’t you?”

“’M gonna, eh?” Louis jokes, tapping Harry’s head.

Harry moves his hands as in a way to show Louis he has all the space he wants. “Yes, you are, go on.”

He thinks a bit at first, and he’s not sure if it’s good enough to explain, but he continues when he notices Harry is waiting for it.

“Lockers.”

“What about lockers?”

“They were blue, and you were eight and I was ten.”

“Oh, I remember it!” he shouts excitedly. “Your mum wanted to move you from school, and you told me that you liked our moments together.”

“Your smart head had the amazing idea to write down everything we knew about each other,” he laughs. “Of course we were caught and we both got some free days at home.”

“Our mums weren’t even mad,” he says. “They were happy we found each other.”

“I get ‘em now,” Louis says. “I’m glad I found you, too.”

Harry looks up to Louis, feeling his fragrance and the wet spot in his mouth. He searches for Louis’ neck, and sweetly kisses his lips. “I am, too.”

Louis smiles. “When we got home, we spent two or three days telling each other what we wrote.”

“You wrote that you liked my curls.” Harry says.

“And you wrote that you liked my eyelashes,” he closes his eyes. “I think we have a thing for each other since forever.”

Harry knows there is no colour in the sky anymore, and he feels the darkness on his body. The stars and the moon are the only thing resting the sky now, watching their love.

Louis’ hands are on Harry’s shoulders, tucking him into his chest. He still wants to explain the sunset to him, and Harry isn’t complaining.

“Blue and indigo,” Harry tells him.

“Our one year anniversary party that you planned.”

“What a day,” Harry says as he remembers.

And he isn’t kidding. Everyone helped a little, and he made the biggest party he ever thrown to anyone. It was the most important party of his life, and he was so nervous, he wanted everything to go right.

“The mic you were holding, it was purple and indigo. The roses, too.” Louis rubs his eyes, remembering everything. “I cried so much that day.”

He did. Harry remembers how he couldn’t stop crying, and everyone cried with him.

“You were one feet from me, and you could feel how I was. You made that big party, and we danced to _Sweet Disposition_ , and that was the best day of my life.”

“Mine’s too,” Harry tells him. “You were amazing. You always are, but that night, I could see why anyone would fall for you.”

Louis blushes, and he knows _every day_ why anyone would fall for Harry. He did, and he doesn’t regret it.

“You promised me another fancy date, you remember? I got all suited up and waited for you and when you showed up I was literally the luckiest boy in the whole world.”

“Stop it,” Harry tells. “You were amazing that night. I could feel my heart beat even faster.”

Harry never fails to make him smile, never. Harry has some corny jokes on his iPhone that he uses to make Louis happy when he’s moody. Never fails.

“You came to my house and we got in the car. I drove us to the place you liked too much and you told me to park the car while you were getting in there. You forgot your stick at home, so I was quite worried, but it was our day and I didn’t want to have a row, so I just let you.” Louis gets a soft smile out of his mouth as he remembers everything.

“You were so nervous,” Harry remembers. He felt Louis’ hand sweating and his heart beating a lot faster than it usually would. Also Louis wouldn’t stop biting his lip.

“I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I got my wallet and tried to be the cool guy, so when I entered in the place and said that my name was ‘Louis Tomlinson’ and ‘table for two’, everyone popped out of nowhere.”

Harry laughs at Louis’ excitement. He had no idea how much the boy really enjoyed it, but he feels Louis’ eyes sparkling and he can’t help but smile at this thought.

“You can laugh, but it was incredible. I was so fascinated and in love. I am now, but that night, I was just speechless.”

“You were quiet for like, 30 minutes. That never happened,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I know.” He closes his eyes as he keeps telling. “There was a huge blank space and you were in the centre of it, singing _Sweet Disposition_ and I couldn’t help, I cried.”

Harry remembers. Everyone started to throw purple roses at them, he only knew because of its fragrance, it was as sweet as Louis, he remembers of telling him that.

“I had to kiss you, I just had.”

And he did. It was the best kiss they ever shared, because it was _silence_. Of course there were lots of people screaming and dancing, but it was silent for both of them. The small pleasure noises coming out of their mouths were the only song they were hearing, along with all the love promises.

“You talked about my embarrassing moments that night,” Louis remembers.

“I told you another thing.”

“I remember,” he smiles. “You told me that if our story was a book, you’d have fallen in love in the first page.”

“And,” he moves his hand to continue.

“You also said that you wished everyone could see me from your eyes, and I even choked a little because, well, and then you continued.”

“ _‘It’s not necessary,’_ ” Harry quotes what he said that night. “I love you,” Harry murmurs.

Louis strokes Harry’s hair, looking at the stars. He whispers, “I love you, too. I love everything about you.”

Harry’s speechless already, Louis always gets him like this.

“I love your curls, and your voice." There's a pause. Louis knows what he's about to say, and he knows exactly Harry's reaction to it, but he continues anyway, "I love your eyes.”

“They’re ugly,” Harry tells him.

“They’re not ugly. I love when you don’t wear glasses, it’s green.”

Well, it’s blue sometimes, but in Louis’ eyes, they’re green.

“How is the sky now?” Harry asks.

“All black, we’re under the stars. We should make out,” he says in a joke tone. Harry agrees, but doesn’t move from Louis’ arms.

“How is the sky, Lou? Not now, but everyday.”

Louis watches very well the sky before answering it. It’s endless, immense, sincere, calm, irresistible and at the moment, black, star-studded. Louis’ hands slip through Harry’s chest as he leans in, in order to feel it better. The sky is beautiful, full of desires and requests loose in the wind, almost like melody surrounding the air.

“Quite big,” he answers.

“How is it, Lou?” Harry pouts.

“It’s pretty, Harry. It’s just a lot prettier than you think,” he says. “It’s warm, too, like, a chilly warm. Just close your eyes a bit, what do you see?”

“You.” Louis smiles as he hears Harry’s answer.

“I see you as well,” Louis says, crinkling his eyes from happiness.

“I guess I’m your sky, Lou.”

“Well,” Louis gets his lips close to Harry’s cheek, giving him a small peck on it. “If you’re the sky, what does that make me?”

“A star,” Harry answers. “the one that brightens the most.”


End file.
